Smith Murphy
Smith Murphy is an infamous information broker of the underworld and is the primary informant and strategist of the Revolutionary Army. She goes by the alias, 'the Library of Babel,' and has a reputation of wielding any and all information. She goes through great lengths to mask her identity from customers and the World Government alike. Very few people know her face, voice and true identity. Her alias, 'the Library of Babel,' is actually often known worldwide as a lost place, ''rather than a person, further hiding her tracks. Murphy is also extremely interested in understanding the laws and science behind this world, but her ambitions lie in politics. This includes introducing major elements of democracy, cracking down on corruption, and establishing personhood rights. Appearance Human Form The author envisioned Murphy as a blend of Oriental, Caucasian, and Hispanic descent. Murphy is described as having skin 'the colour of honey' with dashes of barely-visible freckles across her face and shoulders. She has hazel, almond-shaped eyes and dark, close eyebrows. Her hair—a dark brown—is quite wavy, reaching just above her shoulders. According to Nami, Murphy has a nice figure. As a result from eating the Mushi Mushi no Mi; Model: Den Den Mushi, the skin on her back is permanently a gold, hard, shell-like substance. She used to be above-average height, but is now below-average. Amongst the cast of characters, she is most known for having many distinguishing trademark features. She has a green-and-red tattoo of vines and roses across her hip and thigh. On her left wrist dangles dark brown Buddhist prayer beads and a green-yellow string bracelet. Murphy can also often be seen with a silver cuff earring and painted, permed nails. Her wardrobe consistently fits with the theme of pirates, as opposed to many of the other characters. Her outfit is usually coupled with a weathered, white, puffy shirt tightentend with a brown waist corset belt that stashes her flintlocks and knives. Murphy can also occasionally be seen wearing black-rimmed hipster glasses. Hybrid Form Murphy becomes extremely short—about a meter tall—and chubbier. Her eyes disappear and are replaced by new eyes on top of large stalks protruding from her head, similar to a Den Den Mushi. She gains a gold shell attached to her back. She is rarely ever in this form, since she deems it unattractive. Den Den Mushi Form In this form, Murphy is a Den Den Mushi roughly 15 centimeters in diameter. She retains some of her physical characters: her skin and eye colour are the same, a similar expression, and a mass of curly golden-brown hair. Her tattoos are minimized but still present. She dislikes using this form because she loses her clothes and weapons. Personality Synopsis History Impel Down Yonko Shanks, one of the few people who is aware of Murphy's identity as the Library of Babel, requested her assistance on behalf of the Whitebeard Pirates in supplying information about Marineford and the Navy's plans in preparation for the war. Murphy refused, on the basis that a more intelligent move with a higher probability of success would be to concentrate on freeing Ace from Impel Down or ambushing them en route to Marineford. Murphy agreed to formulate a plan, collect information, and help execute it in exchange for dick. ''She communicates with the Whitebeard Pirates through Den Den Mushi (with a masked voice) in order to maintain a hidden identity. ''Some super genius plan c oo l woow. I will think of one. Maybe some Ocean's 11 style heist? The Search for the Library of Babel bc Ace is fucking hot okay After completing her task and gaining her payment, Murphy cut any further contact with the Whitebeard Pirates. However, Ace desperately desired to meet the person who saved his life, the same way he desired to meet Shanks, who rescued Luffy. He persistantly asked Shanks for Murphy's identity, but he continuely refused, out of respect for her privacy. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Murphy possesses the power of Mushi Mushi no Mi; Model: Den Den Mushi, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that grants her the power to transform into a Den Den Mushi or a Den Den Mushi hybrid, and gain their abilities of telecommunicating in any form. Her abilities expand to all types of Den Den Mushi and can also, to an extent, persuade the Den Den Mushi themselves out of information. However, like all other Devil Fruit users, she is compromised of her ability to swim. Telecommunication and Radio Wave Powers Background information on how Den Den Mushi work (mostly non-canonical): * Den Den Mushi can'' transmit data at any radio wavelength, but each Den Den Mushi can only ''receive data with one wavelength unique to them. This wavelength is what differentiates each Den Den Mushi. When a person dials a specific number, they're essentially telling the Den Den Mushi to start transmitting at this specific wavelength. * Black Den Den Mushi lose the ability to transmit data, but gain the ability to recieve data from all wavelengths. As such, they can intercept any Den Den Mushi (as long as within range). However, it becomes increasingly tedious if the person does not know what dial/wavelength the Black Den Den Mushi should intercept, as it must check each and every wavelength detectable until it finds the right one. * White Den Den Mushi encrypt their host's transmitted data. It maintain's the host's wavelength but alter the data such that it would be unintelligible to a human with a Black Den Den Mushi. However, the reciever would have to have the key to decrypt the data. * The data these Den Den Mushi transmit/recieve is the sight and/or sound it presently sees/hears/stored (this is how Den Den Mushi mimick their caller's facial expressions). Of course, Regular Den Den Mushi specialize in sound, while Surveillance and Camera Den Den Mushi specialize in sight. * Location and distance between the transmitter and reciever can affect the radio waves. For example, radio waves have diffculty passing through water, extreme weather would kill the Den Den Mushi, and the farther away the reciever is from the transmitter, the tinier the amount of data the reciever gets. * Den Den Mushi are vulnerable to anonymous data. When it recieves data, it cannot possibly know who this information is coming from, although this doesn't present a major problem as humans can determine the caller by their voice. * Den Den Mushi are not particulary intelligent or loyal to their owners either. A Den Den Mushi would not stop their owner's enemy from using them. They obey all humans. By utilizing radio waves, Murphy can communicate with Den Den Mushi without human-made components like a phone receiver or fax machine. She can transmit data (be it sound or video/images), intercept data, recieve data, prevent data interception, and store (limited amounts of) data simply by thinking. She has her own unique wavelength used for recieving, although she is capable of processing all wavelengths. Murphy can also theorectically fake Buster Calls, but has not found the need to do it. This does not excuse her from the limitations of Den Den Mushi, however. She would have to know the reciever's wavelength/dial and possibly decrypter, her distance and location may be a setback, and her transmitted data is limited to what she can see/hear/stored (she cannot simply just think the words, she would have to say them out loud). However, the latter limitation can be overcomed with a techinque that involves 'encrypting' what she sees/hears such that the data is intelligible but altered from the original data.The technique becomes extremely difficult if she wants to alter the data to a specific end goal. For example, although it's easy for Murphy to alter her voice, she cannot accurately alter her voice to sound exactly like, say, Luffy. Since Murphy can contact many Den Den Mushi, she can persuad a Den Den Mushi to relay sight and sound it presently sees/hear/stored without a human having to use it. Another one of her more complex attacks would be the real-life-equivalent of a DOS (denial of service) attacks. This involves Murphy commanding a bunch of Den Den Mushi to transmit so much spam to a Den Den Mushi it essentially shuts down the target until the spamming stops. Murphy is also experiementing with her capabilities in radar. This would invovle transmitting waves that bounce off object and in turn is read by Murphy. Alternate Form Powers Very rarely does Murphy transform into her hybrid or complete form. They have little extra powers than her human form and are actually weaker combative-wise. Although, Murphy can hide in small places in her other forms not possible with her human height. Mental Abilities In contrast to most other characters, Murphy uses the power of information and strategy to achieve her goals, proving to be an extremely intelligent and cunning strategist. She can design complex plans, such as coordinating Ace's escape from Impel Down, and collect valuable information with her Devil Fruit powers, becoming a well-known information broker in the underworld. Although her greatest skill is logical thinking, she consistently outsmarts opponents and demonstartes above-average interpersonal skills. She can be extermely persuasive, charming and befriending, though she notes that she could be better at reading others. Some of her greatest allies include Shanks, Dragon, and Doflamingo. Murphy is also scientifically and mathematically knowledgable as well, and is very passionate about the scientific trinkets and knots of how the world revolves. She admires the works of famous inventors like Vegapunk, and dreams of going to outer space. Physical Abilities Murphy has combative skills, but is only slightly better than the average pirate. Although her shell-like skin on her back can protect her from a lot of attacks, eating the Mushi Mushi no Mi; Model: Den Den Mushi did very little to her physical abilities. Relationships Trivia *In another life, she would have braces. Category:Characters